


Otherside

by Lallo_Edo1969



Category: Achille Lauro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallo_Edo1969/pseuds/Lallo_Edo1969
Summary: "Sai che c'avevo in mente?" Edo alzò gli occhi dal telefono per puntarli sul minore. "Pensa a come potrebbe reagì la gente se 'nmezzo a n'concerto pijo e te bacio"
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis & Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Otherside

**Author's Note:**

> Sono tornata con un'altra -orribile- vilipendiosa oneshot sui Lauredo  
> As always: be kind

"Edoà" 

Lauro pronunciò quel nome con la bocca ancora impastata dal sonno sebbene avesse dormito sì e no due ore. "Dimme" Edo invece era già sveglio da un pezzo; era crollato alle due dopo aver ultimato un paio di basi ed era già fresco di doccia, con l'asciugamano legato in vita e i capelli blu e viola ancora umidi.

"Ma non te sembra che famo sempre le stesse cose durante i concerti?" Edoardo si accese una sigaretta. "Laurè, è 'nconcerto, te canti e io sono. Che dovemo da fa?" Il chitarrista davvero non capiva dove volesse andare a parare: credeva che gli andasse bene quello che facevano, senza contare che da lì a tre giorni il tour sarebbe iniziato e proprio non c'era tempo per cambiare la scaletta.

"Ma che ne so, famo sempre le stesse cose, volevo fa qualcosa de diverso. La gente s'annoia" 

"Sei te che t'annoi, alla gente va benissimo così" Edo si avvicinò all'armadio della stanza di hotel in cui alloggiavano, prendendo dei vestiti a caso -una t-shirt rovinata di una band rock e dei pantaloni a scacchi- e lasciò cadere a terra l'asciugamano. 

Lauro deglutì a vuoto, percorrendo con lo sguardo ogni centimetro della pelle diafana del suo migliore amico. Poi, accortosi di quello che stava facendo, distolse lo sguardo. "Sì bella pe te. Scommetti che se cambiamo pure solo mezza cosa finimo 'ntendenza su twitter?" "Laurè, torna a dormì va, che è mejo" Lauro lo colpì con un cuscino. 

Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato quando Lauro tornò nuovamente all'attacco. Se ne stavano tutti e due sdraiati sul divanetto rosso della loro camera a smanettare con il telefono e Lauro era ostinato a convincere Edo a fare qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa di folle.

"E se tipo mentre cantamo famo salì un paio de fan sul palco?" Edo rispose con un secco no.

"E se ce spogliassimo?" "Laurè, quello lo facciamo già"

Il discorso morì lì, rimasero entrambi in silenzio nonostante il rumore dei pensieri di entrambi fosse perfettamente udibile. 

"Sai che c'avevo in mente?" Edo alzò gli occhi dal telefono per puntarli sul minore. "Pensa a come potrebbe reagì la gente se 'nmezzo a n'concerto pijo e te bacio" Tra tutte le proposte che gli aveva fatto, al maggiore questa sembrava la più strana ma anche la più interessante. 

"Cioè?" Ma Lauro era già perso nei suoi pensieri.

_Si conoscevano da anni quei due. Lauro se la ricordava come fosse ieri la prima volta che si erano visti, o meglio, che l'aveva notato: girava per strada con il computer sotto braccio, la giacca di pelle tutta borchie e i capelli arcobaleno sparati in aria. Quando l'aveva visto era quasi rimasto a bocca aperta per quanto fosse stravagante; sebbene Lauro si fosse sempre definito un outsider, quel tipo gli sembrava più simile a lui di quanto non credesse._

_Poi lo aveva rivisto una sera al Piper in compagnia di un tizio che per il quartiere non aveva una buona nomina -non che di Lauro dicessero cose migliori- e gli aveva tenuto gli occhi addosso tutta la sera. Due ore dopo erano usciti dal bagno con tutta l'aria di due che avevano appena scopato._

_La settimana dopo stessa storia, stesso posto, ma Lauro si era portato una ragazza conosciuta in uno dei pochi giorni in cui si era deciso a mettere piede a scuola. Edoardo era in compagnia di una ragazza palesemente più grande quella sera. Poi si ritrovarono tutti e due al bancone del bar._

_"Te sei fatto la pischella?" Lauro aveva risposto con un'alzata di spalle e un "E tu?". Edo aveva pericolosamente avvicinato la bocca al suo orecchio: "È mi sorella." Il minore aveva tirato un rumoroso sospiro di sollievo. Lo strano fastidio che aveva alla bocca dello stomaco si stava alleggerendo_

_"Ah" Edo aveva ridacchiato._

_"Che c'è? Sei geloso?" E poi se n'era andato lasciandolo lì come un coglione e con un "sì" che gli moriva sulle labbra._

"Laurè svegliate" Il maggiore dovette schiocchiargli le dita davanti un paio di volte prima che Lauro tornasse con la testa nel presente. "Che me stavi a di?" 

"Te stavo a dì che non ho capito nche senso me dovresti bacià" Ripetè, accendendosi l'ennesima sigaretta della giornata. 

"Lascia perde, mejo de no, poi la gente chissà che se pensa" 

Tuttavia a Edoardo quella risposta non bastava, Lauro gli sembrava quasi assente. 

"E da quando te frega de quello che pensa la gente? Non volevamo fa na cosa pe fa parlà la gente de noi?" Ogni domanda del chitarrista sembrava più che lecita, ma il cantante sembrava aver cambiato totalmente idea. Si alzò dal divano lanciando il telefono in un punto non precisato e, cambiando totalmente discorso, se ne uscì con un semplice e secco: "Me vado a fa na doccia". 

Un'ora dopo Edo era ancora sul divano e Lauro era ancora nel bagno. Il maggiore era deciso ad andare fino in fondo nello scoprire cosa avesse portato Lauro a cambiare idea così facilmente, dato che non era mai successo che si arrendesse così presto. 

Entrò nel bagno senza troppi convenevoli, tuttavia dovette arrestarsi quando si ritrovò a boccheggiare: Lauro era in piedi davanti allo specchio dall'altra parte della stanza e probabilmente non lo aveva nemmeno notato. I riccioli biondi erano umidi, per metà ancora attaccati alla sua fronte e i numerosi tatuaggi facevano capolino su una pelle per niente soggetta alle usure del tempo e delle circostanze se non per la cicatrice sul basso ventre. 

Non era di certo la prima volta che lo vedeva nudo, eppure quella gli sembrò diversa, meno fredda e più intima. 

"Laurè, me dici che hai?" Lauro non sembrò sorpreso di trovarselo nel bagno. Doms si avvicinò ulteriormente. 

"Ho detto qualcosa de sbagliato? Perché se è così te chiedo scusa, manco me ne so accorto" Logicamente Edoardo provò a giustificarsi, sebbene non credesse di aver detto qualcosa che non doveva dire. 

"Non centri niente te, veramente. Mo famme vestì" 

Edo si ritrovò a protestare come un bambino. Si avvicinò ancora fino a trovarsi a meno di un palmo dal biondo e lo afferrò dai fianchi facendolo voltare verso di lui. 

Laurò deglutì rumorosamente, la sua vicinanza lo turbava più del consentito. "Edo, che stai a fa?" 

Edoardo lo zittì poggiandogli un dito sulle labbra. Lo guardò negli occhi per forse qualche secondo di troppo, cercando nel suo sguardo una risposta a quello che gli frullava per la testa. Ed eccola lì, la risposta da un milione di euro. 

Edo abbozzò un sorriso che non raggiungeva gli occhi e lo baciò. Rapido e veloce, un bacio stampato sulle labbra al sapore di zucchero di Lauro. 

Poi la paura e la consapevolezza di aver fatto una cazzata colpì Edoardo con la delicatezza di un treno merci. Cosa gli era passato per la testa? 

Quando era entrato in quel bagno si era sentito totalmente assuefatto dalla bellezza quasi androgina di Lauro, ed eccolo lì il danno fatto in bella vista sulla bocca del cantante: tracce di rossetto rosa ben visibili. 

Edoardo a quel punto si aspettava che Lauro scappasse via o che lo insultasse. Tuttavia non fece nessuna delle due cose. Bensì fece qualcosa che lasciò Edo totalmente spiazzato: Lauro lo baciò di nuovo. 

Il chitarrista si ritrovò in poco tempo contro il lavandino con le mani del cantante a esplorare il suo corpo, il tocco delicato ma feroce, il bisogno impellente di spingersi oltre. 

Un bacio sulle labbra, uno sul collo, mille sul petto. Le mani di Doms tra i riccioli biondi di Lauro e in poco tempo i vestiti del ragazzo dai capelli viola finirono sul pavimento.

Lauro se ne stava tra le sue gambe come se non desirasse altro, la bocca sul suo cazzo, la testa di Edo gettata all'indietro, gli occhi chiusi. 

A Edoardo bastò lanciargli un'occhiata da sotto le palpebre e godersi la vista del suo membro sparire tra le labbra del biondo per venire. 

Qualche istante dopo Lauro se ne stava in piedi, le mani poggiate sul lavabo, la bocca socchiusa per il piacere e le grida. Edoardo era dentro di lui mentre gli baciava e mordeva il collo, la mano sinistra a stringergli un fianco e la destra impegnata a donargli piacere. 

Edo si chiese per un breve istante se lo avesse già fatto con un altro, poi eliminò quel pensiero dalla sua testa travolto dall'orgasmo. Morse una spalla del minore ormai totalmente alla sua mercè che raggiunse l'orgasmo insieme a lui. 

Lauro dovette farsi un'altra doccia e, venti minuti dopo erano entrambi sul letto.

"Mo me dici che c'avevi?" Edoardo tornò a insistere sebbene fosse già pronto a ricevere l'ennesima risposta insoddisfacente. 

"Pensavo a quanno se semo conosciuti" Edo si trovò a essere sorpreso. "Te lo ricordi quando al Piper m'hai chiesto se fossi geloso de te?"

Edo ridacchiò e annuì, perdendosi a giocare con le ciocche bionde del ricciolino. "Te ne sei annato, ma t'avrei risposto de sì. Edoà io te devo dì na cosa" 

Si guardarono negli occhi e Doms sospirò: "Non serve Laurè, te amo pure io"


End file.
